1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the art of removable seats for vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to the art of removable safety seats used for children in vehicles. Still more particularly, the present invention is directed to a safety seat that selectively swivels between a forward-facing position and a side or door-facing position to enable a child enter and/or exit the seat.
2. Background Art
Safety seats in vehicles for children, also known in the art as car seats, are well-known in the art. Car seats are removable units that are secured to a selected passenger seat of a vehicle. Car seats are specially designed for the smaller weight and size of a child, as compared to standard vehicle seats, which are designed to accommodate large youths and adults. In most states, once a child reaches a certain weight and age, such as over 20 pounds and one year old, a car seat is used in which the child faces the front of the vehicle. Prior-art car seats that facilitate this forward-facing position typically are one-piece units that are placed on a selected one of the vehicle's passenger seats, and the vehicle's seatbelt for the selected passenger seat is passed through the frame of the child's car seat and latched to secure the car sear to the vehicle seat, as known in the art. In this manner, the car seat essentially sits on a pre-existing vehicle passenger seat and is secured thereto with a seatbelt.
Since such prior-art car seats are designed to secure a child and limit movement of the child, it can be difficult to move the child into or from such a seat. For example, a typical prior-art car seat includes partially raised sides, and a five-point seatbelt harness to secure the child to the car seat. The raised sides of a forward-facing seat, however, make it necessary for an adult that is assisting the child into the seat to lift the child over a side of the seat and then place the child in the seat. Due to the confined space in most passenger vehicles, the assisting adult must remain outside the vehicle when lifting and assisting the child, causing the adult to bend and lean or reach into the vehicle. Moreover, the assisting adult has to lean into the vehicle to assist the child in putting the five-point harness on and buckling it. When the child exits the vehicle, it is again necessary for the assisting adult to lean into the vehicle over the car seat, assist the child in unbuckling the five-point harness, and lift the child up and past a raised side of the car seat.
This structure of a typical prior-art car seat creates problems for both the child and the assisting adult. Particularly when a larger child is to use the seat, or when adults that are older or may have physical disabilities assist the child, it can be difficult to lift the child over the side of the car seat, as well as to lean into the vehicle to place the child in the seat and assist the child in buckling the harness. As a result, potential discomfort and/or injury may be incurred by the assisting adult. Moreover, the act of lifting the child over a raised side of the prior-art car seat may cause the assisting adult to inadvertently bump the child's head against the side or upper door frame of the vehicle, or even accidentally drop the child. Hence, prior-art forward-facing car seats may result in potential discomfort and/or injuries for both the assisting adult and the child using the seat.
Thus, a need exists in the art for an apparatus that allows a child to be placed into and removed from a car seat without the need for an assisting adult to substantially lean inside the vehicle, or to lift the child over a raised side of the car seat. The swivelable car seat of the present invention provides such an apparatus, selectively swiveling between a forward-facing position and a side or door-facing position to enable a child enter and/or exit the seat.